Legend of Shadow
by loser of the year shadow
Summary: Shadow needs to find her twin. The twin she lost 10 years ago. As she lives with Mako and Bolin, she gets one step closer to finding her brother.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1:

my first fan DUN DUNNN! wait wrong music...SPIDER LIN, SPIDER LIN...still wrong...

not so sure if i should 1st or 3rd person. so if you guys want me to switch i'll edit later.

flames will be used to make Mako and Bolins' morning toast.

so now i present to you...Legend of Shadow.

Shadow ran along, _'faster, or he'll catch you Shadow'_, Shadow thought. '_Wait, wha-? Where's Light?'_ Light is Shadows' twin. _'Wait what happened? Why am I running?'_

Well it's time to let the two sides fight. _'Your parents' just passed out because of this Blood bender.'_

The two sides stop for a moment, but just to let Shadow see the trash cans in front of her.

_CRASH! CA-CLANG!_

Bloody nose? _Check._

Glasses gone? _Check._

_'But you still have your hat. Hey there's your glasses!'_

Shadow stood up, grabbed her glasses, put them on...' _Wait your usually the one casting the shadows'_ _around here.'_

Shadow turned around. There were four people, two kids and two adults.

As the approched her she got a better look. _'It's because you wear all black Shadow.'_  
There were two boys, one appered to be older than the other, but only just.  
The two adults were their parents. One of the boys spoke first,

"Hi, I'm Bolin, and this is Mako, and Mommy and Daddy. What are you doing? Where are you going?"

Shadow took a moment to consider what she would say, all that came out was, :"Hurry."

And before she knew it she was back tracking her steps back to her parents and hopefuly Light.

_'It wasn't that dark last time I was here...'_

"L-Light? Light? Bro?" _He can't not be here._

"Mom? Dad?" _They can't be gone..._  
Bolin was the first to respond,he got down on an his knees to hug Shadow who sank to her knees.  
Mako layed a hand on her shoulder. In the back of the ally she could faintly hear Bolin and Makos' parents making plans...

_'mmm...Bolin smells nice...'_

Sometime later...

Little did she know she would be going home with them. Little did she know she would be sleeping with Mako and Bolin. Little did she know her life would change forever.

As she layed in bed, with her back against Makos' back and her head under Bolins' chin she started to cry. Bolin lifted his head of hers he looked her square in the eye.

Soft green met intense red.

"What's wrong Shadow?" He asked.

"My family is gone, I dont know where my brother is...I-I..." She buried her face in his chest. Mako looked at Bolin. It was one of thos lloks that says '_ You like her don't you Bo?'_

She cried harder, as if she read his mind. Mako wrapped his arms around her. Bolin lifted her head up.

"Hey, don't cry. You have two new brothers now. I know we could never replace Light but, we will find him one day. We promise." His voice was sugary sweet.

"Thank you f-for finding me."

"Thank you for tripping over those trash cans or we would have never found you." Mako was half-way asleep.

"I love you guys." And with that Shadow fell asleep not knowing tommorrow Mako and Bolin would be the only family she had left.

the next morning

When Shadow awoke the next day, well, that's when Bolin got a really good look at her. She was rater tall to be only seven years old, a good 4' 9. Short, black hair pulled into a ponytail. Baggy black pants with a white tank top.

"G-g-good morning, S-shadow." Bolin stuttered.  
"oh, um...H-hi." Shadow turned a subtle pink colour.

_'Pink looks good on her.'_ Bolin thought.  
"Shadow, I know you don't want to tak about it, but what happened last night?" Their dad asked.

"W-well sir, my parents came to pick up my brother and I from the bakery."

"Why were you at a bakery?"

"Well sir I work there with my brother."

"Do you?" Bolin asked.

"Well yah..." Shadow said nervously._'Wait since when do you get nervous? You're Shadow one of the only fire benders in your family!'_

"Me and my brother work there since we're the only fire benders in the family."

"Do you need anything important from your house?"

"W-well yes sir."

"Well, will you wake Mako up please?"

"Yes sir."

So if you don't like it, cool I did NOT wake up this morning just to impress you ( exept you, YAH YOU!) So if it sucked that bad...If you haven't learned by now sarcasm is my second language.

So yah if yah liked it see yah soon, if yah didn't TO THE HUNGER GAMES WITH YOU. Wait wrong fan fiction...MindGeek...


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Got bored so here's chapter two. If you got lost... well, I could make a chapter to explain. If you wanted.

You will eventually learn WHY I named them Light and Shadow, if you're super lost p.m me and I'll

explain the WHY, but there will be major spoilers. Oh and language will be used in this chapter.

Now, I proudly present Legend of Shadow, chapter 2.

They stood at the thresh hold of a small, dark room. Of course, the house was ony one room. With only one bed.

"It might not be much, but it's home." Shadows' voice was softer than normal.

"What do you need? We could help you look." Bolins' voice was hopefull.

"Well, the only thing I have is my skateboard and..." Her voice trailed off.

She crossed the room to retrive her skateboard. Bolin kneeled next to her.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Well, it looks like he found you." She said her face getting brighter.  
"What?"

"You found Pabu. He's on your shoulder."

He turned his head to his right shoulder and came face to face with a tiny fire ferret.

"So this is Pabu?" He looked puzzled.

"Yep, and he seems to want to chill with you for a while."

Bolins face got brighter, his smile a mile wide.

And they left the small, dark "house", Shadow waving a final good-bye to her first home and first memories. She smiled.

_'I know in my heart that Light's ok. I just know it.'_

As the walked down the street, Shadow felt like something was off.

And she was right.

She turned and saw a man, But not for very long as she was promptly punched in the face.

"Oh son of a Bitch!"

_'Now Shadow, language!'_

One more for good measure.

One more punch and she was done.  
She wasn't sure what she saw before she passed out, but it looked like...

Another family gone.

When she woke up she wasn't on flat ground.

_'Damn. It's dark. How long was I out?'_

Bolin was carrying her.

He was very strong for a Six-year-old..Granted she didn't way much for a Seven-Year-old.

Given what just happened she didn't think now was the time to blush.

_'But this situation is so cute Shadow!'_

Shut the hell up brain!

She buried her face into his chest.

"Shadow? Shadow you ok?" Bolins voice was hurt.

She nodded. A sticky, warm fluid flowed from her nose.

She looked up.

"Oh! Bolin!" She said. "I got blood on your shirt!

"Shadow...Really? It's just a shirt. I've got more important things to worry about."

"Shadow! Wake up!"  
"Wha-What? What is it Bolin?" It's 1 a.m. Spirits what is it?

"You were crying. " He opens his arms.

She took his offer, crawling into his arms.

"Bo, why do i still sleep with you?" Shadow asked, buying her face in his chest.

He was 16, she was would look awful if someone would come in.

"Because when we tried to get you a bed, you said ' I cant't sleep without Bolin."

''It's because I love you. You're so warm."  
' _Wait ,what?'_

"Good night Bolin."

So I hope you're lost. Just kidding.  
So I'm gonna go prepare to scream at my t.v. tommorrow.

MindGeek.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

So, laying in bed. Don't wanna get up. So here's this.

I present to you... Legend of Shadow, chapter 3.

I don't own the Legend of Korra. forgot to mention that.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn!" Shadow jumped out of bed, jolting Bolin awake.

"What is it?" He sat up.

"My appointment with !" She replied buttonig her shirt.

It took her 2 months to get this appointment. She is an artist, Mako and Bolin needed money rent.

She was hoping that would like her new Satomobile design.

In other words she sells her art.

"Shadow your glasses!" Mako called after her. She climbed back upstairs to grab her glasses.

"Thanks Mako!" She gave both her brothers a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck!" Bolin said enthusiasticaly.

She arrived at the Sato mansion, feeling a bit under dressed. What she was wearing wasn't terribly bad.

Simple black pants, black boots, and a black button up shirt.

'should I take hat off? I mean I skated here my hair

is probably ok.'

"I assume you're Shadow?" A tall woman with black hair and green eyes stood

at the front steps of the large mansion.

"Um...Yes ma'm. I'm here to show your father some designs." Shadow said nervously.

"Ok, just follow me. I'll take you to my father." She said pleasently. "My name's Asami by the way."

"It's a pleasure...Asami"

"It's an honor to meet you, sir." She had a wide smile.

"Please, call me Hiroshi. So, I see you brought me some new designs."

"Yes, I Have three, so if you would like to look over these..."

-  
"I like the third," His expression changing from cocentration to elation."just the

right mix of style and power! I'll give you 150."

"Really sir? It's an honor!" She jumped up and hugged the man, glancing at the clock

above his desk.

"So sorry Hiroshi, but can I leave these here? I'm almost late for work." She asked hopefully.

"Why, of couse! Forgive me for asking but, you have a job?"

"Yes sir, I've worked at the United Republic Bakery since I was 6-years-old."

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Sorry to interupt, but I wanted to see if you wanted

anything from the Bakery, dad." It was Asami.

"I'm fine, but mabey Shadow can accompany you?

She's almost late for work."

"Of course! Where do you work?" She asked happily.

"I work at the Bakery." Shadow replied.

"How do you get to work, Shadow?" She asked getting her moped from her garage.

"I use my skate board." Shadow replied.

"That's so cool! I'd love to learn sometime."

"I'd be happy to teach."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, one sec." She put the board down."Wanna race?"

"Sure."

"3...2...1... Go!" Shadow screamed.

So I'm gonna work with some sexual tension next chapter.

NO WARNINGS.

It might make you uncomfortable, but HEY life's not comfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sooooooo...Hey. How's it goin'? No reviews? Cool. That's what I thought.

It's ok. I write because I like to write. Is that ok? But I would very much like to thank almp15 and NightHawkandDragon. appreciate it.

I now proudly present to you...Legend of Shadow,chapter 4.

p.s. I don't own LoK.

?

"I'm 8 seconds early! New record!' Shadow screamed as she ran up to the building."We aren't open

yet, but I suppose I could let you in early." As she reached into her pocket.

"Early?" Asami asked."I thought you said you were 8 seconds early."

"Oh I am," Shadow said nonchalantly as she unlocked the door,"But I have to

make the dough, bake the bread. Ya know. That stuff."

Asami looked puzzled.

"Ok...Well I'm gonna go across the street untill you're actually, ya know...

open."

?

Shadow loved to bake.

All of your emotions could be put into it.

Hate. Anger. Sadness. Love.

She never showed love. No-one would understand.

Exept Bolin.

Bolin, with his soft green eyes, jet black hair, hid bod-

She could feel the heat rising to her face.

?

She tended to the last customer, and rushed out the door.

Mako and Bolin had a pro-bending match tonight, and they knew she wouldn't miss it for the world.

As she stepped inside she noticed Mako was gone.

"Bolin?" She called.

"Yes?" He called back. She followed his voice to the bedroom, where she found him laying on the bed playin with Pabu.

"Hey, if I go take a shower will you was my shirt and pants?" She asked. She could see the heat rising to his face.

"Ya, s-sure." He stuttered.

"Don't worry," Shadow said sweetly.''I'll leave my clothes outside the bathroom" She winked.

?

She stepped out of the bathroom and Bolin was stupifyed.

She wore a white pair of pants and the tightest white tanktop he'd ever seen.

She ruffled her hair with the towel which made it messy and cute.

"See somethin' ya like?" She said with sarcasm lacing her voice. She sat down on the bed next to him.

He just stared at her.

"Bolin?" She said.

No response.

"Bolin?" She got on top of him. Which certanly got his attention. He stared into her eyes.

"You l-look very..." He trailed off.

"I look very what?" She asked. She could see the heat rising to his face.

Their faces got closer, inching together. Closer and closer until their lips almost met.

"Nice." He whispered. And their lips pressed together.

It was the best thing since...forever.

And something had to ruin it. She could hear Mako come up the steps.

And she didn't give a damn. Exept for the fact that he apparently does not know how to knock.

"Am I interupting something?" He asked, knowing damn well he was.

Shadow jumped off Bolin and threw her clothes on.

"Where ya goin' Shadow?" Mako asked with a grin on his face.

"I have to do a security sweep of the arena tonight, remember?" She grumbled.

And with that she walked down the stairs, trying to figure out what happened.

?

If I was Shadow, as a favorite youtuber of mine once said: " I would have totally Emma Stoned' that shit. I would have faked that for a Lowesgift card...Not Lowes...More like forever 21."

So if your lucky you might get 2 chapters today.

Shadow OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So I'm extreamly bored so here's a new chapter.

It probably dosn't help that I'm watching Harry Potter.

Now I proudly present to you...Legend of Shadow.

?

She wandered dow the last hall, just thinking.

And checking of course.

'Why did we do that? What was that even about?' She thought as she went to close the window.

But her thoughts and window closing were interupted by something wet and heavy colliding with her.

And why did it fly through the window?

"Hey, are you alright? I didn't mean to crash into you!" The voice was feminine.

Shadow sprang up, she ould hear footsteps approching.

"Follow me." Shadow said quickly. No-one could catch this girl. Everyone should have been in their seats.

She rushed down a dark hallway.

"What's your name?" Shadow asked silently.

"My name's Korra." She replied in a whisper.

They found a lit room, and stepped inside. Korra got a good look at the other girl.

She was tall, almost 5'11, red eyes with flecks of gold, dressed in dark clothes.

"What's your name, kid'' Korra was suspicious.

"I'm Shadow, and I'm no kid. i'm 17."

Shadow could hear no more footsteps and rushed Korra into the locker room.

"Sit right there, Would You Kindly?" Shadow said leaning aganst the lockers.

Korra didn't complain, she got to watch a Pro-Bending match for free.

Korra had to ask.

"Hey, Shadow?" She said, questioning her question.

"Hmm?" Not to enthusiastic.

"Do you have a brother?"

The question was never answered.

?

"The Fire ferrets win the match!" The announcer screamed.

Well Bolin was very happy. Mako was chewing Hasook out, for like, the fourth time that week.

"Shadow can you belive it? We wo- Who is this?" Happy and confused. Just the way she liked him.

"You each get two guesses." She said slightly amused.

Looks like Hasook just quit. Meh...Good ridence.

"Well, she's a Water Bender..."

Mako spoke up.

"She's the Avatar Bolin."

"Right you are Mako." Shadow said as sarcasticly as possible.

She was some-what happy. Until Bolin offered to help her practice.

?

Shadow stood silently. She thought she was slightly calm.

Until she saw lightning spark at her fingertips.

She walked out of the room, silently. Only Mako noticed her leave.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Avatar."

"Night."

?

"So...I see some one is a little, how should I say...jelous?" Sarcasm. The worlds finest language.

It was fairly obvious she was upset.

She was down to her tanktop and pants, her hair was down, and she was hugging a pillow, seemingly trying to kill it.

"S-shut up M-Mako." She stumbled over her words. She was crying, he knew it.

Now he felt bad.

He picked her up and brought her to his bed. He layed down next to her.

"Shadow, what's wrong?"

As he expected there was no answer. He wrapped a protective arm around her.

"I have f-feelings for him Mako!" She screamed at him. She turned around and buried her face in his chest.

It wasn't the same.

"Is that a bad thing?" He was just plain confused.

"Y-yes!," She cried into his chest," I can't l-love him! Ever since I lost L-Light I swore I wouldn't get attached to anyone!"

"Do you know how miserably your plan failed?" She could practicaly her his smile.

"H-how could you possibly tell?" Sarcasm. An even finer language when your sad.

"Because I saw the way you kissed him" He answered seriously.

Her breath hitched at his answer. Really?

"Goodnight Mako."

"Goodnight Shadow."

?

"Hey, Bolin?" Korra asked, trying to focus.

"Yeah?"

"Does Shadow have a brother?"

He didn't answer for a while.

"Yes, she has a twin brother."

"What's his name?"She was curious.

It took him five minets to answer.

"His name is Light."

?

So serious plot development goin' on here.

Next chapter serious shiz will be goin' on.

Goin' to watch Shane Dawsons Super luv and vacation song.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Here we go guyz...there might be somethin' goin' on here.

Now i proudly present to you...Legend of Shadow.

?

He was a very lightsleeper. So when he could hear footsteps he was quick to reply.

"Yes, Korra?"

He could feel the weight of her sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Light, I need to talk to you." Korra said seriously.

"And why pray tell, could you not wait until morning?"

"Because I don't want Tenzin to know I was out."

"Aaaaand?" he said, waiting.

"Do you have a sister?" Korra asked already knowing the answer.

Endless seconds of silence.

"Yes."

"What's her name?" Still knowing the answer.

Silence. Annnnnnddd...

"Her name is Shadow."

?

Everyone could see something was wrong with Light. He just lied and passed it off as a bad dream.

Everyone belived him. Almost everyone.

He went to meditate in the garden. That's when she asked him.

"Light?"

"Yes Jinorra?" He was slightly confused as to why she was there.

"What's wrong?" He couldn't lie. She could see right thru his ruse.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise.''

"Shake on it." And he stuck his hand out.

The did a secret hand shake he had taught her, the one he and Shadow had invented.

He and Jinorra had a uniqe relationship. He treated her like a sister teaching her how to skateboard, getting her interested in baking.

She treated him like a brother teaching him Air Bending moves, and just hanging out.

"Korra went to a Pro-Bending match last night, and she found my sister."

?

"She asked about what now?" Shadow didn't want to belive what she heard.

"She asked about you brother." Bolin replied, more slowly this time.

Shadow stood up from here chair slowly, walked into the bedroom, grabed her skate board and left.

"What is wrong with her?" Bolin could not be more confused.

"Bolin I have something to talk to you about." Mako didn't want to do it, but he had to.

Mako told him about how she confessed her love to him and how she could never be with him.

"And we have another problem.'' Mako said, serious look on his face.

"Hmm?"

"We need thirty thousand yuans for the championship."

Bolin sprang out of his seat knowing exactly what to do.

?

Shadow just needed time to think.

And to her there's no better place to think than the streets.

There's so much space, so many people. And one of her favorite little Street Rats, Scoochie.

He was like her littlest brother, always passing information. Which reminded her, she never paid him.

She stopped at the nearest store, finding him a new hat. Contrary to popular belief, Scoochie loved hats.

As she stepped out of the store, she saw him standing in the towns' center.

He never bothered to say hi, he would just run up and hug her.

She crouched down to eye level, holding her hands behind her back.

"I came to pay you." She was very happy.

"What is it?"

She brought her hands out from behind her back and presented him with a new red hat.

"Red is my favorite colour! Thanks so much Shadow!" He hugged her tighter.

"No problem kid. I'll come by with some bread tommorrow, m'kay?" Her voice was promising.

"Alright Shadow! See you tommorrow." He ran of to show his friends his new hat.

?

As Shadow neared the ladder, she noticed something wasn't right.

"Shadow! Let's go! I haven't seen bolin in six hours!" Mako shouted.

She rushed down the ladder, mako close behind.

''Where do we go now?" Shadow asked as she jumped on her board.

"We are going to Air Temple Island."

?

I hope you guys are terribly confused. To clear somethin' up, this chapter and the next chapter are basicaly

the episode "The Revalation" so next chapter there's going to be action.

Just a heads up.

I'm OUT!

-Shadow


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's 3 A.M, I should probably be in bed...But Harry Potter's on.

Your argument is invalid.

Sucky chapter is sucky.

But there's probably gonna be that one person that actually likes whats going on here.

Now I proudly present to you...Legend of Shadow.

?

Light stood by silently, watching Korra go through the gates with ease.

A big change from her stummbling a few days ago.

"Good, light on your feet!" Jinorra called to Korra.

Korra jumped out of the gates, breathing heavily.

"Oh, he's cute."

"Korra is that the handsome Fire Bender boy that drives you crazy?" Jinorra smiled.

"But who's that with him?" Light spoke up.

There was another person following close behinde, wearing dark clothes.

The person followed him like a shadow.

?

Shadow could see two children being launched into the air.

She saw who she asumed was a man, catch the two kids and place

them gently back onto the ground.

As Shadow got closer she could tell it was a man, dressed in very light clothes.

"Oh, h-hey Mako." It was almost dark, but she could see Korras' face turn red.

"Have you seen Bolin?" Wow, that was very polite.

"Nice to see you too. And no I haven't..." Shadow couldn't hear what they were saying, she was to preoccupied

looking at the man in front of her.

He was tall and scruffy looking, but oddly familiar.

He was an even 6 feet. His black hair contrasting his white hat.

As she got closer she could see gold flecks in his red eyes.

That could be only one person.

"Light?"

?

"How does this person know my name?" He thought, hoping he didn't seem to confused.

He could see she was obviously female and carrying a skateboard.

She was shorter than him, clean cut, and oddly familiar.

She was 5' 11. Her black hair blending with her black hat. Glasses.

As she got closer he could see gold flecks in her red eyes.

"Who are you? How do you know Light? And why do you look just like him?" Ikki shot off, rapid fire.

"Well, I am his twin sister. Answer your questions?" Shadow said, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Shadow lets go!" Mako called.

"I'm not leaving without Light!" She was serious. She wasn't moving from her spot without him.

"Bring him then! Just come on!"

Shadow grabbed for her brothers hand. Their hands met, and the familiar spark shot through both of them.

Light stood still. Absolutely frozen.

"C'mon Light."

And she dragged her brother towards the boat to go back to Republic City.

?

I hoped you loved I cried. Oh and the reviews.

Love me some reviews. Oh changed the summary.

Gotta go it's raining, I gotta get the dogs inside then watch Harry Potter.

MindGeek.

-Shadow


End file.
